Some doors and gates have spring loaded hinges for assisting with opening or closing the door or gate. A common design for such a hinge is to employ a torsion spring within the hinge to provide spring loading. Tension of the torsional spring in some designs is adjusted by rotating or twisting one end of the torsional spring with a tool, such as a screwdriver. Typically, the blade of the screwdriver is inserted into a screwdriver slot in a rotatable member that is fixed to the end of the torsional spring. The rotatable member is then secured in the desired rotational position by a locking arrangement, such as interlocking surfaces, pins, etc. A drawback of such a method of adjustment is that the user must have a tool on hand to perform the adjustment. In addition, adjustment can become difficult to perform when attempting to adjust a spring to a level that requires a lot of torque to twist the spring.